We Trust Like Mirrors
by TracyCook
Summary: Rachel and her brothers Damon and Stefan all recently moved to Mystic falls. Stefan and Damon are obsessed with one Elena Gilbert, and Quinn Fabray is obsessed with destroying Rachel's life. What will happen when the reasons Quinn is so obsessed come to the surface? And during Damon's pursuit for Elena will he fall for a certain Bennett witch? Faberry and Bamon romance!
1. Welcome To Mystic Falls

**We Trust Like Mirrors**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Glee and The Vampire Diaries.

Authors Note: This is an AU fic that focuses around Glee/Vampire Diaries. There will be vampires and mystical creatures, and characters may be slightly OOC, but I will try and keep them in character. I apologize in advance for any grammar errors, my computer screen is completely busted and I am doing what I can! :)

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel, Bonnie/Damon, with some Stelena :) and probably Rebekoline down the line.

Rating: M

**Chapter One**

**Welcome To Mystic Falls**

"_**I wish to be a star, Rebekah. I wish to travel the world and see everything that it has to offer, I wish to be surrounded by people that admire me and look up to me, that want to be like me. That is not something that is possible for a woman during these times, but one day, one day that will change and I will be able to accomplish my dreams. Is it really so terrible that I want to live forever as my brothers can? As my lover can?"**_

_**Rebekah pursed her full lips and stared deep into large brown eyes that were full of longing and desperation. Rachel was one of the most determined women that she had ever met and she wanted nothing more than for her to be happy. 'Which is precisely why I cannot turn her…'**_

"_**Rachel, I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of eternity by your side. But, I cannot agree to this. What Katherine did to your brothers was unfortunate; they allowed their love to sway them into something that they did not want. I refuse to do the same to you."**_

"_**You are not swaying me. I want this." She insisted, taking a step toward the blonde British vampire and placing a hand against her chest, staring directly into her eyes. "I need this."**_

"_**Perhaps you should ask your brothers. I do not want to be the one to take away your humanity, love."**_

_**Rachel knit her brows together and let out a puff of air. She was growing frustrated with the situation. She simply wanted to become a vampire like the rest of the people that she loved. No one wanted to be the one left out in the cold. They would all stay young and beautiful and she would die. That did not seem fair. **_

"_**You know that they refused to change me."**_

"_**With good reason." Rebekah insisted.**_

"_**I am baffled by your need to incessantly inform me that my living for eternity with you is a bad idea. Is it that you do not wish to spend that time with me? Do you not wish to love me forever?" **_

_**Rachel always used so many words to say something. It was endearing, sometimes agitating, but usually just endearing. **_

_**Rebekah reached up and traced her fingers along the other woman's cheek, watching as the blood rose beneath tan skin at the touch. It amazed her that even after so long she could still make the starlet blush. "I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of my long life by your side, sweets. You mean everything to me. But, that is why I do not wish to ruin your life. If I could live a human life I would." Her blue eyes shimmered with sorrow. "I wanted a family, I wanted it all."**_

"_**I just want to be with you and my brothers forever."**_

"_**Rachel—"**_

"—_**Please." She spoke softly under her breath, reaching up and taking Rebekah's hand in her own and forcing her fingers to trace along her neck, applying pressure to her pulse point. Rachel watched as veins rose beneath the blonde Brit's eyes and she smiled proudly. **_

_**And when blood filled Rebekah's eyes and fangs extended from her gums, Rachel knew that she was going to get what she wanted.**_

_**Rachel was going to live forever with the ones that she loved.'**_

Then again, if Rachel had known that two hundred years later she would be living in Mystic Falls because her brothers were obsessed with a girl who looked just like Katherine, she probably would have chosen to die. She was not living out her dreams; there was no place to showcase her talents in the small town. No place aside from the High School glee club she had organized upon arriving.

Her brothers were practically stalking a girl in her class named Elena Gilbert. Stefan because he thought that he loved her and Damon because he wanted what Stefan wanted.

And she was just living out her life and attending High School like she wasn't centuries old.

Some days it got extremely frustrating. Especially since, despite being an immortal being, she was still looked down upon and made fun of at school. The cheerleaders called her names and made fun of her because she was not the prettiest girl at school and she was in glee club. People laughed at her attire, pushed her around, and often threw ice cold slushies at her. At times it made her want to just lunge forward and rip out their throats.

But, Rachel did not believe in harming innocent people.

She did not want to be a vampire in order to kill. She had wanted it to be with Rebekah, who was no longer in her life, and to be famous which was not working out for her either.

"See you kiddos later." Damon said from the couch of their mansion. "Have fun reliving your high school years for the 'billionth' time." His voice was saturated in sarcasm and annoyance. He did not understand why both his little sister and little brother were constantly going back to school and trying to impress humans. They were monsters and they were supposed to kill people.

They both ignored him and headed toward the school. It was best to just ignore Damon most of the time. If you took what he said to heart then you would always be offended.

Rachel clenched her books tightly against her chest as she walked the halls of the high school. She was wearing one of her favorite argyle sweaters, a skirt, high socks, and a red headband, and she was terrified that someone was going to slushie her and destroy her outfit. Honestly, she was scared that if people continued to ridicule her she would snap and slaughter them all. Every day it felt like she was getting closer and closer to just taking Damon's advice.

'_You know how to deal with bullies Rachel?'_

'_You're a vampire. Just kill em. Problem solved.'_

The words replayed over and over in her mind every time that someone hurt her feelings or made her feel like she was less than she was. At times she thought about compelling them and forcing them to all admire and love her, but that would defeat everything that she was working toward. She wanted to earn their respect and admiration, not force them to care about her.

Over the centuries that she had been alive, she had made a name for herself multiple times. Whether that be in Hollywood or in the military. But, she always had to fake her death and start over. Now she was once again starting fresh and this time her goal was Broadway. She planned to go through school and earn the respect and recognition for her voice and then head off to Broadway.

Both of her brothers thought that her dreams were ridiculous.

Then again they chose to waste their time fighting over the same women for centuries, so her dreams didn't seem that crazy in comparison.

"Hey." Bonnie Bennett said as she walked toward her. Rachel glanced up at her and offered her a wide smile. The two of them had hit it off immediately.

"Hello Bonnie, how are you doing this lovely morning?"

She laughed and gripped the strap of her bag that hung over her shoulder. She would never get used to the way that Rachel spoke. "I'm doing okay. How are you doing?"

The diva held her chin up high as she explained with confidence, "I am doing quite well today. Over the weekend I devised a plan in order to recruit more people into the New Directions. Of course, their only purpose will be to sway in the background whilst I sing all of the solos, but regardless, Mr. Schue said that we need twelve members in order to compete and I plan to find them. Are you still refusing to join?"

Bonnie looked over at Rachel, catching brown eyes with green. "As fun as it sounds to stand behind you and sway, I think I'm still gonna pass."

Rachel let out a sigh of frustration causing her bangs to fly up. "Fine. But, if you were to join I would share the stage with you, Bonnie. You actually are quite a good singer despite being occasionally sharp."

Sometimes her compliments were more like insults, but Bonnie had grown to love them. "Thanks." She stated sarcastically.

"You are most welcome." The sarcasm flew over her head as usual. "If you were to join I would offer up some of the time that I have between dance rehearsal and singing practice in order to help you overcome those sharp notes."

Rachel said it like that was more incentive to join. When in actuality it was less.

"I'll think about it." Bonnie didn't want to join. Even if Rachel thought that she was the best singer in the world, she would never want to sing on stage in front of everyone. The thought terrified her.

"Oh my god, Rachel!" Caroline exclaimed as she walked toward the two of them. She had sort of become a friend of hers, but she wouldn't say she was a very good friend. She was rather shallow and self-centered which clashed with Rachel's personality. "How on earth is your brother so freaking cute when you are so…" She eyed her and then smiled. "No offence."

"Your attempt to make that not sound offensive by adding the words 'no offence' to the end has failed, Caroline."

The blonde offered her a sheepish smile and Rachel couldn't help but smile back. Caroline reminded her a lot of Rebekah, in both appearance and attitude, and it made her instantly endeared by her. _'Even if she is extremely rude.'_

"Okay, I'm sorry! But, you know what I mean! He is just so fine!" She was staring over Rachel's shoulder at Stefan with longing eyes. It had been obvious from day one that she had a crush on him. Suddenly an idea came to her and she reached out and gripped onto Rachel's arm stopping her from walking. "I just thought of a great idea!"

"And what might that be?" The starlet sounded frustrated. She knew that the other woman's idea was going to be only beneficial for her.

"All of the cheerleaders are having a party over at Quinn's house tonight, her parents are off on one of their crazy religious retreats, and you all should totally come along!"

It almost seemed like a genuine and nice offer until Caroline added, "And of course, you should invite your brother too."

"Thank you for making your true motives clear, and whilst I would love nothing more than to indulge in childish games and parties I have to work on my newest Myspace video this evening and make certain to get a full eight hours of beauty sleep—"

"—What the hell do you think you are doing inviting 'them' to the party at my house, Caroline?" A raspy voice asked from behind all of them, and they all quickly turned and stared at the woman that the voice belonged to. They all had recognized it right away and their eyes went wide.

The voice belonged to Quinn Fabray, the captain of the cheerleading squad and the girl who was in charge of all the school. She was the one who constantly ordered people to slushie Rachel; she was the one who constantly made her life a living Hell.

"I just thought that maybe it would be nice to invite them—"

"—I don't want them there." Quinn took a step toward Rachel and stared her down, hazel eyes glaring into brown. The diva felt a blush trace along her skin and she hated herself for it. Their close proximity shouldn't have caused anything like that, but even she could not deny that Quinn Fabray was absolutely gorgeous. And even while she was looking at her like she wanted to maul her, she still felt her body react.

Suddenly the head cheerleader glanced over at Bonnie and smiled. "Actually I don't mind if you come Bonnie, and Stefan can come too." She looked back at Rachel and smiled angrily. "I just don't want man-hands here at the party."

None of them truly understood where Quinn's hostility toward Rachel had come from. She was always rude to the less popular, and she tended to call people names, but ever since the petite brunette had shown up at the school all of her attentions and anger had been directed at her. It did not make much sense to any of them.

It didn't even really make sense to Quinn.

"Oh come on babe, let the new girl come." Tyler Lockwood said, walking up to the group of girls and wrapping his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. She instantly turned and glared up at him.

"I don't want her to come."

"What will it hurt?" He asked, offering her an encouraging smile.

Quinn chewed on her cheeks, clenching and unclenching her fists as she thought it over. It shouldn't bother her so much if Rachel went to her party. They wouldn't have to spend time together or see each other. _'But that isn't true… Every time she is around all you notice is her…'_

"Fine. She can come."

O

Rachel, Stefan, Bonnie, and Caroline were all standing out in Quinn's front yard with cups of alcohol in their hands. Hundreds of people were moving in and out of the house and so far everything seemed to be going fine. Quinn was keeping her distance and spending time with Tyler. And aside from a few angry glares she had not done anything to hurt any of them.

Caroline was drunk and practically throwing herself at Stefan, who had only come to the party for one reason. And it wasn't the blonde. It was Elena.

She was one of the cheerleaders and he had asked if she would be there. When Rachel told him yes, he had told her he would attend. Currently his eyes were fixated on the beautiful young woman and it looked like he was waiting for the perfect moment to make his move.

Bonnie was wearing a sympathetic smile on her face as she watched Caroline cling onto Stefan's shirt and tell him how sexy he was. She felt second-hand embarrassment for her, but she also felt sorry for her. It was like the blonde was always throwing herself at men and no one ever gave her the time of day. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she spotted someone across the street standing beside one of the trees, hidden in the shadows.

He was wearing a leather jacket and all black, and his hair was wild and unruly. He had a half smirk on his lips and his blue eyes were shimmering in the moonlight. He was one of the most attractive men that she had ever seen.

The mysterious man's smirk widened and he lifted a hand to wave at her.

"Who's that?" Bonnie asked with hesitation in her voice. There was something about him that didn't seem right. Why was he just standing there? Why did he make her feel so anxious? She had a way of telling if people were good or bad, and he screamed bad.

Stefan was scowling as he stared over at Damon. The two of them had not been on good terms for hundreds of years. He hated him.

Rachel finally spoke. "That's our older brother, Damon."

"What's he doing here?" Bonnie wondered. _'I have a really bad feeling about him…'_

"He probably just came to hassle us." Stefan stated angrily. He knew why Damon had shown up. He had shown up in order to ruin his night and have a chance to get closer to Elena. "I'll go and talk to him." With that he started across the street toward his older brother.

Bonnie and Caroline exchanged confused looks. Both of them thinking the same thing.

'_Something strange is going on with the Salvatore family…'_

O

Author's Note:

I want to thank all of you for reading this! I really hope that y'all enjoyed the first chapter of the fic and I would love to hear what you think and know if y'all want me to add the next chapter! What do you guys want to see happen!? This will primarily focus around Faberry and Bamon but there will be other pairings as well. :) And it will take a few chapters to actually get into their romances! Please do tell me what y'all think!

I love you all so much!

-Tracy Cook


	2. It's My Party And I'll Die If I Want To

**We Trust Like Mirrors**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Glee and The Vampire Diaries.

Authors Note: This is an AU fic that focuses around Glee/Vampire Diaries. There will be vampires and mystical creatures, and characters may be slightly OOC, but I will try and keep them in character. I apologize in advance for any grammar errors, my computer screen is completely busted and I am doing what I can! :)

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel, Bonnie/Damon, with some Stelena :) and probably Rebekoline down the line.

Rating: M

**Chapter Two**

**It's My Party And I'll Die If I Want To**

"You need to leave, Damon." Stefan said as he made his way across the street toward his older brother. He hated that he was always following him around and trying to make him miserable.

Damon waggled his brow playfully and smiled deviously at the other man. "I'm pretty sure this party isn't invitation only, baby bro." He started to walk past him only to be stopped when his brother reached up and put a hand on his chest, holding him in place and staring him dead in the eyes.

"That may be true, but take a look around." He spoke angrily. "No one wants you here."

Blue eyes looked around the party and his smirk widened. "Are you sure about that?" He nodded in the direction of the young woman who was standing beside Rachel. Her brow was furrowed and she was watching him closely, like she was infatuated with him, or perhaps a bit scared.

Stefan glanced over at Bonnie and he nodded. "I'm sure."

"I don't know about that. She looks very interested in having me at this party." He emphasized the word very.

"Even if she is interested in you, she's better off without you here. All of us are better off without you here."

"Ouch." He laughed. "You know, that actually hurt Stefan. I'm gonna just go and enjoy the party if you don't mind. Maybe get that girl's digits."

Stefan once again reached up and stopped Damon from walking across the street. "You will leave her alone. She is Rachel's best friend and I know what you do to the girls who are interested in you. All you bring into everyone's lives is trouble."

"Not true. I bring the fun. Which is exactly what this party needs right now."

"You aren't here for the party." He dismissed. "Admit it, Damon you came here to sabotage my night with Elena."

"Wrong again." Damon laughed and started past his brother, pushing his hand out of the way this time with his superhuman strength. Turning on his heels he started to walk backwards, still speaking to his little brother. "Unlike someone I know I'm not here to stalk Elena. I just came for the free booze."

Stefan walked toward him. "You need to leave." He didn't want some innocent person to get hurt. When Damon was around someone always got hurt.

"You need to stop telling me what I need to do." Damon turned around so that he was now walking side by side with Stefan. Turning his head he looked over at the sulking vampire and he shook his head. "Aw, stop being such a party pooper and have some fun. It's a party, remember?" He grinned and raised his brow, then turned his attention back to the beautiful woman standing beside his sister on the other side of the street.

"Hey there little sis." Damon said as he approached Rachel. The diva immediately shot a look of confusion at Stefan who shrugged his shoulders. It was obvious that neither of them wanted him to be there.

"Hello, Damon." Her voice held annoyance as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from him.

Silence surrounded them and they all looked around uncomfortably. Bonnie was trying not to look at the older man who was now standing right beside her. She felt oddly attracted to him, yet terrified of him at the same time.

"Since it seems my siblings aren't going to introduce me, I guess I will introduce myself." Damon said, turning to look down at the petite woman. He noticed now just how gorgeous she actually was. She had dark hair that framed her face, smooth caramel skin, and stunning green eyes. Her smile, though it looked forced, was perfect. "I'm Damon Salvatore." He reached out to her hand and took it with his own, lifting it to his lips and planting a gentle kiss on the top of it. "And you are?"

It took all of Bonnie's self-control to not pull her hand away as she was hit with images and a sickening feeling. Her mind filled with the images of a crow and blood and his aura was cold. Sometimes she could read people's auras, but she had never been able to see images when touching them.

Something was definitely changing within her and it was starting to really scare her.

"I'm Bonnie Bennett." She introduced herself with a strained smile. Honestly, she just wanted him to let go of her hand. He gave her really bad vibes like he was some kind of serial killer or something. Still, she could not deny that he was extremely good looking.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bonnie Bennett." He said her name with a mischievous grin and a look in his eyes that said this wouldn't be the last time.

Her heart leapt and she told him the same in return. Even though she was not sure that she was pleased to meet him at all. She didn't know what to think about Damon Salvatore, but she knew that there was more to him than a pretty face.

O

"I just get a really bad feeling about him." Bonnie said to Rachel. She knew that Damon was her brother, but she needed to voice her concern. Plus it had looked like both Rachel and Stefan weren't pleased with their brother.

"As to be expected, he isn't the nicest of guys." The starlet informed.

"It's more than that, Rach." She chewed on her bottom lip and contemplated if she should tell her best friend what she saw. She had not known her very long and she was related to the man they were talking about. _'Which means she should know what I saw… If he is dangerous then it isn't safe for her to be living with him.' _"When he touched me…" She paused and took in a breath. "I saw something really weird."

Rachel looked at her with confused eyes and her eyebrows knit together. "What do you mean you saw something weird?" Bonnie's curiosity was starting to worry her.

"I saw…" She furrowed her brow and thought it over. "I saw a raven covered in blood." The other woman's demeanor changed immediately when she said this and it caused Bonnie to question if she could trust Rachel. She appeared to understand what she was talking about. "Do you know what that could possibly mean?"

"It is probably simply your mind playing tricks on you. You said that you immediately got a bad feeling when you looked at him, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right." Bonnie could tell that she was trying to talk her out of her "vision".

"Then more than likely when you met him you associated bad images with him." Rachel knew that she wasn't making much sense. She knew that there was something more going on, because the images that Bonnie had witnessed correlated directly with Damon's powers as a vampire. She was starting to think that there was something special about Bonnie Bennett.

'_She's definitely not a normal girl…'_

O

Quinn rarely got intoxicated, but when she did, she got jealous and angry. Currently she was inebriated and she could feel the alcohol taking effect. Her vision was blurred, her words slurred, and her inhibitions were long gone.

Her hazel eyes were fixated on Rachel. She couldn't seem to stop staring at the new girl. She watched as her dark brown eyes sparkled with excitement, and her full lips twisted up into a smile that spread clear across her face as she danced around with her friend. The two of them had been dancing for a while now and it was starting to infuriate the blonde. She hated the way that Bonnie rested her hands on Rachel's shoulders, and the way that they moved together to the music.

'_She's just dancing with a friend… It's innocent… and why does it matter if she likes Bonnie? It doesn't… You hate her.' _

Still, she couldn't seem to pry her eyes away from the two women and when Rachel twirled Bonnie around on the dance floor, her chest tightened and jealousy overtook her. _'I want to be the one who—wait! No I don't! I want nothing to do with her! Stop watching her, Quinn! This is wrong on so many levels… You are going straight to Hell…'_

Quinn pried her eyes away from the petite diva and returned her attention to her boyfriend. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears and she could tell that she had become aroused while watching the other woman dance. But, she would never admit that. _'It wasn't because of Rachel… It was because of Tyler… He's sitting next to me caressing my thigh… that has to be why I'm aroused.'_

The blonde cheerleader smirked and leant forward to press her lips against Tyler's in a gentle kiss. It quickly became heated and passionate and she pushed him down on the couch that they were sitting on. She didn't care who saw the two of them. In fact, she hoped that Rachel would see them. She wanted everyone to see them so that they would know that she only had feelings for boys, for her boyfriend.

Tyler was shocked by his girlfriend's abrupt attack. He had been dating her for nearly seven months and Quinn had never shown interest in sleeping with him. She had informed him that she was Catholic and that she was not going to have sex until she was married. He had agreed with a hope that she would change her mind, but he didn't really feel right about taking advantage of a drunken woman. He cared about her and he knew that her religion was important to her.

When she started to trace her fingers under his shirt and over his toned abdomen, his eyes snapped open and he pulled out of the kiss.

Something was wrong.

"What's going on Quinn?"

Quinn glanced across the room and took in the sight of Rachel's long perfect exposed legs. _'Why does she always have to wear such short skirts?' _"I thought that was obvious." The blonde stated with a smirk on her lips and dark lust filled eyes.

He had never seen her look at him with such eyes and it caused his body to react. But, he knew that something was off. It had to be the alcohol coursing through her veins. There was no way that she would be attacking him unless that was the case. "It's obvious that you've drunk too much tonight, Q. I don't want you to do anything you'll regret tomorrow."

"I won't regret it tomorrow. I want you, Tyler." She spoke in a low seductive tone of voice that made him want to give in. Finally, he did.

Tyler would never take her virginity while she was drunk, but he saw no harm in making out with his girlfriend while she was in a frisky mood. She never attacked him like that when she was sober.

"You have an exceptional singing voice." Quinn's ears perked up when she heard Rachel's voice. And she pulled out of the heated kiss she was sharing with Tyler in order to look over his shoulder and across the room. The starlet was talking to a young man. "I think that you would make a wonderful addition to Glee Club."

He looked rightfully hesitant. Joining Glee Club was social suicide.

"I'll think about it." He said and that earned a bright smile from Rachel.

Quinn couldn't believe that he had told her that he would think about it. It caused her body to heat up and anger to consume her. She couldn't explain it, but the alcohol in her blood made things that slightly irritated her, irritate her all the more. Hastily, she moved off of Tyler and started toward Rachel and the young football player.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She told him.

Rachel and the football player both turned to look at the intoxicated cheerleader with confused looks. They didn't understand why she was suddenly interrupting their conversation. "Why shouldn't I join Glee Club?"

"Because, if you join Glee Club you are committing social suicide. All of the other football players will make fun of you, you will get slushied every day, and no one will ever want to date you again." Quinn informed angrily. She was pissed off that Rachel was promoting for Glee Club at her party. "And you." She caught brown eyes with hazel. "Need to stop promoting for that stupid club at my party. No one here wants to join your little loser club, treasure trail."

Rachel could feel her anger rising and she knew that she needed to take the high road and keep a level head. If she didn't control herself she would change in front of the other woman and attack her. "Quinn, I would never intentionally promote for Glee Club at your party. I simply heard this young gentleman singing along to one of these preposterous songs that people seem to think of as music these days, and I thought that he had the potential to hone his skills if he joined Glee Club."

"News flash, man-hands. No one wants to join your pathetic little club. I mean your best friend didn't even want to join." She stumbled over her words and knew that she would regret them in the morning, but right now she was drunk and she was tired of Rachel encroaching on her territory and attempting to get everyone to join her stupid club.

Quinn couldn't tell if it was the alcohol in her system playing tricks on her, but suddenly she saw Rachel's brown eyes change. The white of them started to turn a deep red like they were filling with blood, and she swore that she could see veins pressing against the skin beneath them.

"Rachel… Your eyes." She muttered under her breath.

Rachel immediately turned around and attempted to calm herself down. She could feel the veins rising beneath her eyes and the fangs breaking through her gums. She knew that if she did not get away from the blonde right then that she would do something she would regret. _'She saw my eyes change… It is a good thing that she is inebriated, hopefully she will not remember this in the morning.' _

Quinn took a step toward the shorter woman and tried to look at her face again, but Rachel moved away from her and quickly ran into the forest.

'_What happened to her eyes…? I swear I saw something…'_

O

Stefan smiled as he rested his elbows against the bridge and stared down at the water below. It was a beautiful view, but not quite as beautiful as the woman standing beside him. He had finally gotten the chance to talk to her and it was just as amazing as he had imagined it would be.

"So, this is some party huh?" Elena asked with a smile, turning and looking at the young man. She didn't know much about the silent man, but she knew that she was attracted to him and that she felt like he was a good man. Even if he was obviously keeping something from her while he spoke. She figured he had his reasons.

"Yeah, I guess." He wasn't really big on parties. He had come to see her, but he couldn't exactly say that.

Suddenly he heard something off in the distance. It was Quinn's voice. She had asked Rachel what was wrong with her eyes. _'Oh no… Did she see something?' _Stefan hated to once again run out on Elena before getting to talk to her about much of anything, but he had to make sure that his sister was alright. When she got angry she tended to change and hurt people.

Stefan turned and looked down into Elena's beautiful eyes. "I've got to go." He started to walk away and the young woman reached out and grabbed ahold of his arm.

"Where are you always running off to, Stefan?"

"I just have some family matters I need to attend to." He said with a sad smile. He hated having to leave once again. "I promise that we will catch up at a later time. I'm sorry Elena."

"It's fine." She was frustrated. Every time that they started to get to know each other something would come up and he would always leave. She was starting to think that he didn't really like her at all. Either that or he was a serial killer. But, she preferred to think that he wasn't into her.

On his way toward Quinn and Tyler, Caroline walked up to him and gripped onto his shirt smiling up at him. She was obviously intoxicated. "Hey there, sexy." She said with a grin. "Where are you headed? Did you wanna maybe sneak off into the woods and have a little fun?"

"I'm not interested, Caroline." Stefan stated bluntly in an attempt to get past her.

Normally he would try and be considerate, but she had been throwing herself at him all night and he needed to find his little sister. Still, he felt terribly guilty when her blue eyes shimmered with tears and a sad look covered her face before she told him whatever and ran off into the forest. He tried to stop her, knowing it could be dangerous with an angry Rachel, and Damon at the party, but she was already gone.

Caroline was sobbing loudly as she stumbled through the forest in a drunken haze. She had consumed far too much alcohol to even know where she was going; she just knew that she was getting away from Stefan and Elena. Elena had claimed to be her best friend and yet when she told her she had a crush on Stefan it didn't stop her from going after him.

Suddenly, she tripped and ran directly into a dark figure, falling backwards onto the ground and staring up at them.

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Everyone at the party heard the scream come from the forest and they all turned to stare deep into the darkness. Some people reached out and started to call the police, and others headed into the forest. Stefan quickly made his way through the trees in search of Caroline. He recognized her voice.

Something bad was happening to her. He could smell her blood.

Quinn stared deep into the forest with worried hazel eyes. Her heart was racing and her hands were shaking, she was scared that something was out there; something was out there with Rachel. She was starting to feel extremely guilty for scaring the innocent young woman into the forest.

'_I never wanted her to get hurt…' _

O

Author's Note:

Thank you all for your wonderful feedback! It means the world to me so I added another chapter! I hope that you will all enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think of it! Who is the one hurting Caroline? Did you enjoy the Faberry interaction? Do you think Quinn will turn over a new leaf? Will Elena find out what's going on with Stefan? Did you guys enjoy the Bamon interaction and will Bonnie figure it all out? What do you guys want to see happen in this story!? I am open for suggestions.

Thank you all for being amazing! If y'all want me to add another chapter really fast then send me some reviews and I promise to post the next chapter tomorrow!

I love you all so much! Y'all keep me writing!

-Tracy Cook


End file.
